Just a Quick Spar?
by Drake Kanto
Summary: They said that she's the strongest fighter in the army and that facing her is bad news. Still, she's my friend and I can't very well abandon her just because she can beat me in a fight. The dedication she has to Princess Elise is nothing short of remarkable. It almost makes me wish I could be the one protecting her, no matter how much she refuses it.
**A/N:** Back at again! Well, not really. This story is actually a little something that I typed up for my friend, DocSlendy. He requested Effie, and so by my graces, he has received. Doc, when you read this, know that I am forever grateful for you sticking with me throughout my writing career, both high and low. I'm proud to write for someone as loyal as you and all of my readers alike. Now, Effie was kind of a curve ball for a lead heroine, but I researched her enough and somehow managed to make a pretty good story with her. This whole thing was created within an hour or so. While it may not be as moving as _Nobody Special_ , I'm confident that this story is at least worth the 5-10 minutes that it takes to read. Enough of my babbling, let's start already!

* * *

"Hah! Yaahh! Rrraagh!"

-Clang- -Thunk-

"Ow! Ease up, Effie!" I shout over the sounds of our fight.

"Not a chance!"

-Bang-

The sound of her spear striking against my chest rings out, making me regret not wearing armor right away.

"Agh!"

"Come on, get up!"

I use up the rest of my strength just to stand, but soon my vision blurs and I feel my legs giving way once again.

"Didn't you hear that sound just now!? That...seriously...hurt..."

-Thud-

"Zeke! Are you okay?"

Effie drops her wooden practice spear and rushes over to where I am collapsed. That final blow of hers could have easily defeated any enemy in one hit if this were a real battle. Even so, real or not, I can barely breathe after taking such an attack. I take my time, inhaling and exhaling with a deliberately slow rhythm as Effie gently tries to sit me up. I look around for my practice sword and spot it several feet away, reflecting some of the morning sun. I wave my hand in the air, signaling an end to our sparring session. Effie seems to understand and slings my arm over her shoulders, supporting me as I uneasily stand up. I limp over to retrieve my sword and return to its sheathe by my waist. With one final breath, I slowly push off of Effie and steady myself.

"That was too close...I almost got hurt. Again."

"S-Sorry. I got a little too excited to fight, even if we were just sparring." Effie apologizes, her voice close to a whisper.

Although she can be a force of havoc on the battlefield, one can't help but feel a certain softness for the brave lady knight. I smile in response to her sullen face, grateful that I'm one of few soldiers able to spar with her as an equal. Ever since she joined Princess Elise as a retainer, I've followed suit as her ever-present sparring partner.

"You're getting stronger, Effie. I bet you could still knock me around even if I wore my armor." I comment as we start cleaning up the practice field.

"Please, Zeke, I know you just went easy on me back there. With your speed, I doubt that I could even land a single blow before you land five. I still don't get it, though...why do you complain even though you are so much stronger than me?" Effie asks, holding a bundle of spears before putting them back onto their rack.

"Think about it, Effie. What's happened between us ever since we met as children? I'm sure even you can tell the obvious difference." I tell her with slight sarcasm in my voice.

"Lady Elise..."

"Yep. As long as you have a purpose for fighting and I don't, you'll always be stronger than me. It doesn't matter how I hard I train or what new tricks I learn, I'm not aiming for any particular goal like you are.", I take a moment to pass a hand through my scarlet hair as a breeze sweeps across the field, "I admire that about you, Effie. Your devotion to Princess Elise is something that I've grown envious of over the past few years. I wish I could serve someone important like that."

"Zeke..."

"Well, now that the equipment's all cleaned up, shall we stop for lunch?"

"Sure, your treat?"

"Only because I lost."

* * *

Fortunately for the two of us (and everyone else in camp), Silas is on kitchen duty and prepared a savory-looking steak and fish meal. At the very least, it's a huge improvement from yesterday when Beruka was in-charge of the meals. I'm still surprised that everyone was still able to train today after so much spiciness in each course. Knowing Silas' cooking is safe, I take one plate from the counter and sit down at an empty table towards the back corner of the mess hall. I scan the nearby tables for a moment, not really focusing on anything in particular. I spot Peri sitting at a couples' table with Kaylen, the two of them trying their best not to look too conspicuous. Try all they might, nearly half the army knows that they're both dating, Prince Xander included. Speaking of which, I see him at the next table over looking over battle plans with Flora.

"Huh, I never thought I'd see those two spending time together..." I accidently say aloud.

"Who are you talking about?" Effie's voice cuts in, followed by the clinking of tableware.

"Prince Xander and Flora, of course.", I turn my attention back to Effie who has already finished one of the five plates she brought to the table, "I always thought that Flora liked guys who were more...open; kinda like Prince Corrin."

"I don't really care. It doesn't really concern me unless Lady Elise is involved." Effie inputs, focusing more on her food than anything else.

"I guess, but what about when Princess Elise gets married someday? There's no doubt her husband will be her closest protector. Then where will you end up?"

"...I'll still serve Lady Elise. Whether she gets married or not, I'll always be her retainer and friend. I owe her so much that I would spend the rest of my life keeping her safe."

"Sheesh, just don't go dying one of these days, okay? I still want my sparring partner to come back in one piece, at least until I beat her one day." I playfully tease, waiting for a reaction as I cut into my steak.

"Zeke...why do you still spar with me?"

"Hm? It's because we're friends, of course. I wouldn't have anyone else but you."

"But why? All I ever do is beat you to near-death, sometimes even knocking you unconscious. Yet you still insist on sparring with me. Any normal man would have quit a long time ago, even if it were a friend. So, why do you _really_ spar with me?" Effie stops eating and stares me in the eyes causing me to stiffen up.

"Effie...you would lay down your life to protect all of your allies and friends in a heartbeat. I've seen you break formation just to be the shield for every defenseless soldier we've come across. I'm happy that you would do that, but...I want to protect you too. I want to be the one who protects you when you need it most." I confess, my voice strong with conviction and honesty.

"Zeke..."

Suddenly, a rumbling roars through the mess hall. Tables are being flipped and chairs pushed aside as a purple light emerges from out of nowhere. The diners, caught off-guard, reach for their weapons quickly as invaders appear by the dozens from the light. Everyone is quickly engaged in one-on-one bouts with the invaders, but somehow one slips past everything and comes for us.

"Watch out!" Effie yells, too slow to pick up her lance and shield.

-Stab-

"Gah!" I cry out in pain as the blade strikes my back.

"Grr...no more holding back! Hah!"

-Clang- -Bang-

The invader falls, fading away just like the other times we've fought them. Soon enough, the mess hall is cleared of enemies and everyone leaves to set the camp on alert for more attacks. Effie stays back to help me, but the unbearable pain I'm in renders her aid futile. I hold a hand up and she clasps it in both of hers.

"Effie, promise me you won't ever stop protecting people. Don't let me slow you down in your duties. You've been the best friend I've ever had, and I only wish we could have been more...-cough-...one day. I love you, Effie. I only...wish...it were under better...circumstances..." I manage to cough out before my vision dully blackens and my body goes limp.

"No, Zeke...no! You can't die yet! Not when I...not before I tell you how much I love you too...-sob-..."

"Effie! Are you alright?" Elise rushes in, full of concern.

"Oh Zeke..." Effie cries, still cradling me in her arms.

"Effie...I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

"He saved my life, but at what cost..."

-Twitch-

"Effie! Look at his hand!"

"Huh?"

-Twitch- -Twitch-

"Oww...that hurt almost as much as your fist, Effie." I groan, barely having the strength to open my eyes.

-Thump-

"Ow! Dammit!", my body jolts back to life as I lift my head up to glare at Effie, "What the hell was that for-"

-Hug-

"...?" I can only look at the scene with confusion.

"-Sniff- I thought I...-sob-...I thought I'd lost you, Zeke. I don't know what I would do if you died...-sob-"

"Hey now, it's alright, Effie. I spar with you, right? It'll take a lot more than that to kill me; you know that."

"How did you survive anyway, Zeke? That wound looks really deep." Elise asks, looking over the rather serious hole in my clothes.

"Well...go ahead and tap me."

"Okay?"

Elise takes a finger and taps against my back.

-Clang- -Clang-

"You mean, you were wearing armor this whole time!?" Effie shouts with surprise.

"Not quite armor per say...", I reach back and slide out the equipment from my clothes, "Here, Effie. I was saving up to give you this on the day I confessed to you."

"A new shield? Zeke...I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't." I charmingly add, leaning my head forward.

-Kiss-

Effie just stares back at first, but slowly lets herself accept the kiss. She wraps her arms around me even tighter as if she is desperate to keep me that much closer. I respond in kind, firmly pushing against her and deepening our kiss. I can feel everything that she has felt for me ever since we started sparring together just as she is taking in everything I have to offer in turn. Off to the side, I hear the mess hall doors open and close, telling me of Princess Elise's departure to give us some space. I pull away from Effie a few seconds later, smiling with a renewed warmth.

"So, will you let me protect you from now on?"

She looks at me with a smirk and answers with a soft, caring voice.

"Only if you promise to not to make me worry like that again."

"Heh, deal."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, whaddya think? Quite the twist, eh? Before you say anything, I don't make a habit of killing off my OC's. They're just way too precious to be _that_ _cruel_ to. Besides, I kind of modeled Zeke after my own playfulness and there's no sense in killing that off, right? Ooh, if I ever met my match in life though, they'd have their hands full for sure. I'm about 80% sure that DocSlendy enjoyed this little gift I gave him, but what about the rest of you? Was this story worth reading after all? Also, who should I write about next? Did anyone catch the reference I made to _Nobody Special_? These questions are not too important, just stuff to think about. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
